This invention relates to clearing mines and other obstacles from an area. More particularly, this invention is to an autonomous system deploying at least one line charge to clear an approach lane.
Access to regions held by hostile forces could require an amphibious assault through an approach lane that extends from the sea and across a beach. Prior to the amphibious assault, mines and obstacles should be cleared from the approach lane so that landing craft can safely make the assault. A more challenging part of this task is the clearance of the surf zone portion of the lane (from 10 to 0 feet of water depth) because of highly dynamic and unforgiving wave action, currents, etc.
Divers in demolition/assault teams have performed this task but they must bring in a substantial amount of explosive charges. By itself carrying in this load is formidable, however, the significant hazards in the dynamic surf zone additionally must be dealt with. During deployment, the demolition teams and the explosive charges often are in exposed positions. This could attract unwanted attention and draw concentrated defensive fires from entrenched, determined defenders. The extreme peril created during manned clearing operations usually means that casualties may have to be sustained among the members of these highly trained teams, and even at this cost, the success of such missions may still be in doubt.
Rocket deployed line charges have been used with some success. But, they usually are launched from exposed positions adjacent to a target area, and neutralization of all mines and obstacles in an area is not assured since the rocket deployed line charges do not always accurately and uniformly cover a designated area satisfactorily.
Thus, in accordance with this inventive concept, a need has been recognized in the state of the art for an autonomous method and means for clearing mines and other obstacles from an approach lane that reduces the hazards to personnel yet assures successful completion of the mission.